tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
Sefenlander Tongue
The Sefenlander Tongue ("Sefenexsum") is the official tongue of the Empire of the Sefenlands spoken all throughout Deres and in large numbers on the Crahish Coast of the Delklands. Dictionary: * Aba - "white" * Abaishp - "abbey" from aba, and -''shp'', a suffix relating to the Faith of the Mother Sphinx * Ai or Ai'lahare - Aye the Queen * Aiuana - "crocodile" * Ajagar - "dragon," ultimately from True-Tongue durangajar * Al - "god" masculine singular or "gods" plural * Amar - "red" * Apa - "dad" * Apadai - "grandma" * Apadao - "granddad" * Apadaitaisi - "great-grandaunt" * Apadaitaiso - "great-granduncle" * Apaios - "grandson" * Apais - "granddaughter" * Arda - "this Earth" * Bairaz - "pig," from bairas, "pink" * Bairas - "pink," see hairas, "orange," and fairas, "black" * Bal - "lord" * Bel - "lady" * Belel - the name of the Mother Sphinx, from Bel, "lady," and El, "goddess," forming Bel'el, "Lady Goddess" * Beles - "gold," literally "Lady-stone" * Ben - "son of" * Biltaia - "fortress" or "castle," related to Lobott "building" * Bix - "bee" * Bon - "song" * Caiar - "killer" * Cra - "crow," from an onomatopoeia, similar to Lobott "caw" * Crahia - "crow shit" * Dayanar - a type of cleaving weapon * Deres - "desert," from Rainish DESERTVM, "abandoned place" meaning a depopulated or ungoverned place with no ruler, ultimately tracing its meaning to Ancient Farwestern deshret, another name for a sangahalk, an important symbol of government * Doronkon - "dragon," from Oporosi drakon, and ultimately True-Tongue durangajar * Doronkonas - "dragonrider" from Sefenlander doronkon, "dragon," and ponas, "horse rider" * Duq - "duke"/"ducal"/"duchy" * El - "goddess" or "goddesses" * Empiru - "empire," from Rainish IMPERIVM, "empire," and ultimately Rainish IMPEROR, "leader" * En - "star" * Es - generally, when pronounced as eh-SS, "stone," when pronounced as ee-z, "little" or a common suffix to mark a word as diminutive * Est - "west," most likely from Lobott west or Eiharish Ouest. Replaced old Sefenlander sinisterum from Rainish SINISTERVM, "left." This is ironic because Sefenlanders typically orient their maps upside-down from the point of view of the Lobott, and thus west is on the right side of their maps * Esaiar - "slave" * Esaiarez - "slavery" * Esaiarezsum ''- "serfdom" * ''Erex - "nest" * Ex - "animals," especially eagles and other birds of prey, culinary word for "fowl" * Farro - "east" * Fen - "purple" * Fenex - "phoenix" * Fairas - "black," see the House of Fairas/House of Black * Hairas - "orange" or "orange fruit," see the House of Hairas/House of Orange which once ruled the Sefenlands as Emperors of the Sefenlands * Hex - "six," a mystical number in the Sefenlands, associated very strongly with the Faith of the Mother Sphinx, magicks and especially wytchcraft and healing magicks. Related to Lobott "six," and the ultimate etymological root of Reyshi Wexe, "wytch," which yields Lobott "hex," and then Lobott "wytch," and finally Lobott "wyzard," related also to preexisting "vyzard" * Hia - "shit," unknown etymology * Iaif - "bird" * Is - "daughter" * Jahar - "Emperor of the Sefenlands" or "lion" * Jahare - "empress" or "lioness" * Komotoe - archaic word for "dragon" of unknown etymology * Lafar - "burner" * Lahar ''- "tiger" or "king" * ''Lahare ''- "tigress" or "queen" * ''Lenn - "land," "state," or "country," usually a suffix, related to the Lobott word "land" * Loriha - "sister" * Maiashp - "priest mother" from maia, a babble word meaning "mom" * Mahanxum - "magicks" * Mahexia - "mother," from maia, a babble word meaning "mom," and hex, the word for six * Mayanar - "wyzard" * Mayanare - "wytch" * Nerek - "death" * Os - "son" * Polis - "city," from Ancient Scyþrækyan poli, "city" * Polies - "village," diminutive of polis * Pon - "horse" * Ponas - "horse rider" * Pones - "pony" * Ret - "circle" * Retas - "wheel" * Sahora - "brother" * Saiaretelenn - "Sayerthenn," increasingly spelled Saiarezlenn * Sefenexsum - "Sefenlander" or "Sefenlander tongue," from sefenex, sphinx * Sefen - "singer" or "syren" * Sefenex - "sphinx," from sefen, "singer" or syren, and fenex, "phoenix" * Sefta - "The Sun" * Sys - "feather" * Taisi - "aunt" * Taiso - "uncle" * Ten - "bull" * Uleses - "termite," literally "little hateful one" * Xou - "home"/"house" * Zul - dark purple, almost black, and often used to mean simply "black" Names: Category:Linguistics